Rene Skylar
“It was one thing to make a mistake; it was another thing to keep making it. I knew what happened when you let yourself get close to someone, when you started to believe they loved you: you'd be disappointed. Depend on someone, and you might as well admit you're going to be crushed, because when you really needed them, they wouldn't be there. Either that, or you'd confide in them and you added to their problems. All you ever really had was yourself, and that sort of sucked if you were less than reliable.” - Rene to her younger sister Tari while under disguise of Rachel McNamara about mistakes and being redeemed from changing around Renenutet "Rene" Bluebee Áine Demeter Skylar Is the second youngest daughter between Powerful Witches Jacen Skylar and Nefertiti Cartwright, her older siblings are Amunet, Luca, Hector, Marcus, Titus, and Nepit and she is the older sister to Nefertari. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Illusion Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Psychosomatic Illusion: The user can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. * Bliss & Horror Inducement: The user can induce targets to feel extreme pleasure or discomfort, effectively incapacitating them with weakness/nausea or induce happiness/pleasure. ** Pain Inducement: User is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets using supernatural means. * Death Inducement: User can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. * Fear Inducement: The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. ** Paralysis Inducement: User can immobilize target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim may freeze on the spot or crumple to the ground. Harvest Manipulation: Users can manipulate the harvest, the process of gathering mature crops from the fields that marks the end of the growing season, or the growing cycle for a particular crop. It may include only the cultivated plants, but especially in hunter-gatherer societies also the wild plants. The social importance of this event makes it the focus of seasonal celebrations such as a harvest festival. * Plant Growth: The user can influence and accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. User can cause plants to grow from seeds to full-grown plants in moments, cause them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:Witches Category:Halflings Category:Demon Caravan Allies Category:Brown Family